


The Problem With Fairytales

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it really fair to watch others live their own fairytales while you lived your nightmares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Fairytales

Kagome sometimes wondered what Alice did after returning from Wonderland. How she continued on… and how she managed to live normally after such an adventure and return to her old boring life. Because, how can one, after living through so much and meeting such incredible people, go back to what would be 'reality'?

…Yes Kagome wondered how she did it.

Because what happens when the dream becomes the reality and the reality becomes the dream? When the real world holds no purpose for you anymore and you just want to jump back into your fairytale? When reality is merely a cage in which you are forced to live in where freedom is hung under your nose and yet is never yours for the taking.

Was it really fair to watch others live their own fairytales while you lived your nightmares? Because while Alice may have faced danger and been scared… she had had fun and she had made friends and had found a new home… and a new family. Alice had had it all but she had been forced to return due to responsibilities… due to unfinished business.

Just like Kagome she had had to return.

She had climbed out of the rabbit hole just as Kagome had climbed out of the well with the knowledge that she may never see any of her friends ever again.

She had cried and hurt and screamed but she had carried on for them and for her.

Just as Kagome did.

But… there was only one problem with that…

Alice never came back.


End file.
